


Bonus

by malurette



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Prophecy, Twins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que faire du deuxième jumeau quand on croit avoir besoin d'un seul Élu ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** En bonus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Star Wars  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Anakin Skywalker, Luke, Leïa (Anakin/Padmé)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Lucas & Spielberg, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « nativité » + contrainte accessoire « accessoire » pour 31_jours > (o4 mai ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** May the Forth be with you!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** prend en compte la trilogie originale et les prequel  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Anakin Skywalker, à en croire une prophétie douteuse, était destiné à amener l’équilibre dans la Force. Le jour où il a basculé du Côté Obscur, pour autant qu’on sache, il a échoué dans ce rôle.   
En revanche, il a laissé derrière lui sa femme qui n’a pas survécu longtemps et deux enfants dont il a fallu taire et protéger l’existence.   
Les prophéties aiment bien utiliser des jumeaux pour atteindre leurs buts, mais celle-ci n’en faisait nulle mention à l’origine. Alors à supposer que l’un d’eux soit à son tour destiné à reprendre le flambeau de leur père et réussir, à quoi sert le second ? N’est-il qu’un leurre pour détourner l’attention de l’élu, un bonus là juste en mémoire de leur mère, victime tragique de cette histoire ?

Les survivants de l’Ordre Jedi, dans un manque de discernement, les séparent et envoient le garçon répéter la vie de son père, la fille émuler celle de sa mère. Personne n’a donc considéré que peut-être, les deux auraient une égale importance et que c’est en travaillant ensemble qu’ils réussiront ? Ou que tout simplement, ils pouvaient devenir leurs propres personnes et pas des copies de leurs parents, si améliorées qu’on les veuille ?


End file.
